Kurogiri
Kurogiri is the secondary antagonist in the manga/anime series My Hero Academia. He is the League of Villains' second-in-command, and one of Tomura Shigaraki's most faithful servants. Like the rest of the League, he desires to kill All Might and help create a new world in Tomura's image. It is later revealed that Kurogiri is actually the long lost friend of Shota Aizawa and Hizashi Yamada, Oboro Shirakumo, who was believed to have been killed in an accident during their internship. It is believed that his corpse was taken away before its cremation and mutated into that of a unique Nomu. He is voiced by Takahiro Fujiwara in the Japanese version, and Chuck Huber in the English dubbed version. Appearance Despite appearing to be composed of nothing but pure fog, Kurogiri has a physical body. Nonetheless, he appears as a dark, ghastly-looking man with yellow eyes. He normally wears a suit with a tie and a metal collar around his entire neck as a civilian. For his villain costume, he wears absolutely nothing, and his neck collar normally remains hidden within his foggy body. He also sometimes appears larger than he normally is. Personality Unlike the rest of his fellow villains, Kurogiri is a calm and collected person. When he first encounters Thirteen and his students, he introduces himself and greets them in a respectful manner, exchanging names to them and such. Nonetheless, he is quite sinister, as he has no problem with harming the heroes in any way, let alone killing them. He also seems act as a mentor of Tomura Shigaraki's in a way, despite his position. After Nomu's defeat, Kurogiri tried to keep Shigaraki calm about the situation. When Dabi and Toga attempted to join the league, Kurogiri advised Shigaraki that he should be rationalized and allow them introduce themselves, instead of creating conflict. Ever since his imprisonment in Tartarus, Kurogiri has been behaving rather oddly. Recently, Gran Torino and Naomasa Tsukauchi have been noting his behavior, in which they have commented how he behaves very identical to a Nomu. Kurogiri will tend to ramble on about various topics, but the moment the League of Villains are brought up as a topic, he immediately keeps quiet, as if his mind is being manipulated. Despite this, he continues to wonder how Tomura is, feeling that it's important for him to look after him, showing his immense loyalty to him. It appears, however, that he might still possess a very small amount of Oboro's memories. History Background The man that would later become Tomura's right hand was once a student at U.A. known as Oboro Shirakumo. Oboro was a Class 2-A student, who was in his second year at U.A. At this point, he had became familiar with his classmates, most notably with Shota Aizawa and Hizashi Yamada. He was also good friends with Nemuri Kayama, though it appeared that he may have had slight romantic feelings for her. The trio did various things during their time in U.A. such as taking part in joint exercises with Class 2-B and discuss about their Quirks during their free time. Oboro and Shota in particular took part in their work studies with the Pro Hero, His Purple Highness, who Nemuri recommended they should join with. Their first mission was to defeat a villain with a smoke-based Quirk. They were unsuccessful at capturing the villain, due to him using his smoke to let him escape. Oboro was praised for attempting to capture the villlain, but Shota was critictized for letting the villain escape, leaving a bad impression on him. Later that day, Oboro tried to cheer him up and advised him that he should simply keep up a smile, even if things don't go his way. Oboro then handed out his goggles to him as a way to ensure that Shota would be able to counter the villain's Quirk, should he ever come across him again. The next day, the two came across the same villain, but this time around they were able to successfully defeat the villain and capture him. Their teamwork was praised by their intern, His Purple Highness, leaving them both with a victorious feeling. One day, Oboro and Shota came into a troublesome situation where they had to deal with the villain known as Garvey, who caused various mass destruction around civilians. Oboro attempted to save kids that were about to be crushed by falling debris. While he was able to save them, Oboro ended up being crushed by the debris, causing everyone to be shocked in horror. Though believed to have perished, his body was taken away and came into possession of All For One and Daruma Ujiko. His corpse served as the basis subject for various experiments until he was eventually reborn into the Nomu known as Kurogiri. With his mind completely altered, Kurogiri's only mission in life was to serve Tomura and ensure his safety. Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Kurogiri first appears in Rescue Training, where he is shown to be transporting a variety of villains (including Tomura Shigaraki and Nomu) to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. Afterwards, he confronts Thirteen and the U.A. students, where he begins introductions. Katsuki Bakugo and Eijro Kirishima attempt to attack him, but their attacks went right through him. He then uses his Quirk to warp the students across various areas in the USJ. Afterwards, he takes on the pro hero Thirteen. Thirteen attempts to suck him with their Quirk, but Kurogiri notes how Thirteen has no actual combat experience when facing villains. Using this to his advantage, Kurogiri managed to trick Thirteen into using their own Quirk against them. By doing so, he opened a warp gate behind Thirteen and as a result, the vacuum of Thirteen's Quirk ended up tearing them from behind. After dispatching Thirteen, Kurogiri then turns his attention to Tenya Iida, who planned to escape the USJ and receive back up. He was held off by Mezo Shoji, and Ochaco Uraraka later used her Quirk on him by touching his neck collar, causing him to float in the air. He was then taped by Hanta Sero and was thrown away by Rikido Sato. Eventually, Kurogiri got back on ground and teleported next to Tomura Shigaraki. He informed him that Thirteen was defeated, but one of the students managed to escape, leading to Shigaraki being incredibly frustrated, threatening to kill him. When All Might arrived, Kurogiri used his Quirk to save Nomu from All Might's attacks and was able to capture All Might in the process. He then plans on killing All Might by dragging him down into the warp gate then closing it between him till his body pops off in half. Before he could so, he was attacked by Bakugo, who then pins him down, preventing him from using his Quirk. He is later freed by Nomu, after All Might saved Bakugo from being killed. After Nomu's defeat, All Might attempts to bluff Shigaraki and Kurogiri from attacking, in order for back up to arrive. Although Shigaraki began to panic, Kurogiri calmed him down, assuring him that Nomu had greatly weakened down All Might, giving them the opportunity to finish him off. As more villains were beginning to get back on their toe, Shigaraki eventually calmed down and agreed with Kurogiri. The two then charge towards All Might, but are later distracted by Izuku Midoriya, who plans to stop them from killing All Might. Kurogiri, however, uses his Quirk, in which Shigaraki's hand pops out of the warp gate in front of Midoriya, ready to kill him. However, the villains were eventually stopped as back up had arrived to drive the villains off. Eventually, the two barely managed to escape, with Kurogiri shielding the injured Shigaraki from Snipe's bullets and escaping Thirteen's Quirk. The two arrived back into their hideout. A mysterious voice from a screen monitor asks them what had happened to Nomu, in which Kurogiri reports that he was defeated and were unable to bring him back, since they had no clue of his whereabouts. U.A. Sports Festival Arc While Tomura Shigaraki observes the U.A. students during the Sports Festival event, Kurogiri seeks out for new recruits. Eventually, he comes across the infamous serial killer known as Stain. Vs. Hero Killer Arc Kurogiri eventually brings back Stain to the league's hideout, where he introduces him to Tomura Shigaraki. However, things begin to not go as planned, as Tomura and Stain's conversation starts heading into a downfall. Kurogiri asks his master from the screen monitor if the meeting should still continue, to which the man replies not to intervene. Eventually, the meeting breaks out into a battle, with both Kurogiri and Tomura injured. Kurogiri attempts to get rid of him, but is unable to as he is paralyzed. Eventually, Tomura manages to recover and attempts to kill Stain once more. Stain eventually realizes that while their interests conflict with each other, they do share a common goal in that they want to destroy the present. Stain is eventually brought to a rooftop by Kurogiri then he resumes back to his killing spree of Pro Heroes. Tomura decides to take the opportunity of having fun with the situation by sending in three Nomus to cause havoc. However, the Nomus were eventually dispatched and Stain ultimately became the center of attention to the media, leaving Tomura incredibly frustrated. The two then head back to their hideout. Final Exams Arc Giran eventually returns to the hideout, where he introduces Tomura and Kurogiri two villains that are interested in joining; Dabi and Himiko Toga. While Tomura was displeased, Kurogiri suggests that he should give them a chance, considering the fact that Giran went through the trouble of looking for them. Tomura eventually attempts to kill them once they realize they blindly follow Stain, but Kurogiri intervenes before anyone could get injured. Kurogiri suggests once more that he should not discard them, because once he does, there will be nothing left for them. While Tomura leaves the building, Kurogiri suggests to Dabi and Toga to give him time to cool down and return another time. Forest Training Camp Arc While the Vanguard Action Squad were out carrying the task of capturing Bakugo, Tomura and Kurogiri remained in the hideout where the two discuss whether or not they will succeed. When Kurogiri asks if he's simply using them as pawns and nothing more, Tomura assures him that he's not that cruel and recognizes their strength and talent. Kurogiri eventually appears in the campsite where he uses his Quirk to allow the remaining members of the league to escape with Bakugo. Hideout Raid Arc Kurogiri was present among the league in the hideout, after Bakugo's capture. Tomura attempts to welcome Bakugo as a new member, however, Bakugo refuses to join and eventually strikes Tomura once set free. Kurogiri attempts to help Tomura, but Tomura simply tells him and the rest of the league to handle Bakugo. Eventually, the hideout is raided by the Pro Heroes, who then begin restraining the villains. Kurogiri gets knocked out by Edgeshot, leaving him unconscious for the time being. Nomus then begin to suddenly appear in the hideout, attacking the heroes, while the villains are taken away by All For One All For One then activates his Quirk to forcefully activate Kurogiri's Warp Gate, giving the villains the opportunity to escape. The villains are eventually teleported away. Shie Hassaikai Arc While the Pro Heroes battled Kai Chisaki and the Shie Hassaikai, Gran Torino, accompanied by the police, were out hunting for Kurogiri. Eventually, they managed to track him down and capture him in a forest. While Gran Torino believes that the league will fall without Kurogiri's help, Kurogiri reveals that he's been out seeking for a "ruffian" that has been living among this area. A large monster then slowly reveals itself as it approaches towards Gran Torino and the police. Kurogiri then reveals the monster to be a faithful servant of All For One's: Gigantomachia. Kurogiri was eventually caught and imprisoned in Tartarus, however he refuses to confess or disclose information about the League of Villains to the heroes or authorities. Current Arc Sometime later, Gran Torino and Naomasa Tsukauchi bring Shota and Hizashi to Tartarus and inform them that they've unravelled important information regarding Kurogiri. With Shota's impatience being tested, they skip to the point, in which they discuss how they've discovered that Kurogiri's Quirk is a fusion of several different ones with the base Quirk being Cloud; which belonged to their late best friend Oboro Shirakumo. They further reveal that Kurogiri is most likely a Nomu that was created using Oboro's corpse, which was taken by All For One before it could be cremated, leaving the two incredibly shocked in horror. In an attempt to reawaken Oboro's memories, Gran Torino and Naomasa have Shota and Hizashi try talking to Kurogiri, believing they might uncover more important information out of him. Kurogiri eventually awakens from his slumber and his surprised to see the two Pro Heroes faced to face with him. During this, Shota attempts to erase Kurogiri's Quirk, but Hizashi noted how the mist did not disappear, proving that Kurogiri is a mutated being. Kurogiri asks how Tomura is doing, in which Shota pointed out how much he cares for Tomura. Kurogiri tells him it's his duty to ensure Tomura is safe and sound, which brings back memories for Shota of how much of a caring person Oboro was to his friends. As he begins to tear up, Shota attempts to get Kurogiri to recall his time when he was at student at U.A. and his best friend. Kurogiri doesn't know what he's talking about as he ensures himself that he is Tomura's loyalist, but his body suddenly begins to slowly morph and reveal Oboro's face hidden in the mist. His only words were "hospital" before eventually going to sleep once more. This word alone was the beginning to figuring out what the League of Villains are currently up to. Powers and Abilities Powers Warp Gate: Kurogiri's Quirk is a fusion of several different ones, with Cloud acting as the base Quirk. It allows him to create and manipulate a dark fog that acts as a portal that can transport anything it comes in contact with to another location. Kurogiri can also use these portals in combat, as seen when he tricked Thirteen into using her own Quirk against herself by opening a portal to transport the attack behind her. He also intended to kill All Might by closing the portal while he's midway through it, causing his upper torso to rip off. However, because his Quirk is coordinate-based, Kurogiri needs to know the exact location of wherever he wishes to open up a portal. He must also be physically present at all times to create the dark fog to begin with, giving his opponents the chance to immobilize or incapacitate him. Former Powers and Abilities * Cloud: Cloud is a Quirk that allowed Oboro to create clouds and is capable of using them to accomplish various tasks and feats. Gallery Manga Black Mist Full Body Normal Suit.png Kurogiri.jpg Black Mist Kurogiri.png Villains Arriving.png Tomura_and_Kurogiri_attack.jpg Anime Kurogiri TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Kurogiri's anime design. Katsuki Eijiro VS Kurogiri.png Kurogiri intervenes.png Kurogiri_headshot.png Tomura_Shigaraki,_Kurogiri,_and_Nomu.png Stain_confronts_Tomura.png Stain,_Tomura,_and_Kurogiri.png Tomura_says_the_world_will_forget_about_Stain.png League_of_Villains_capture_Katsuki.png Miscellaneous Kurogiri Artwork Monster Strike.png League of Villains Horikoshi Sketch.png Trivia *Due to the revelation, Kurogiri is the first Nomu to appear in the series, alongside the U.S.J. Nomu. *Although he is a Nomu, Kurogiri displays several characteristics that makes him more advanced than even the High-End Nomus such as proper communication, high intelligence and the lack of an exposed brain. External Links *Kurogiri - Boku No Hero Academia Wiki. Navigation Category:Supervillains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Dark Forms Category:Right-Hand Category:Inmates Category:Imprisoned Category:My Hero Academia Villains Category:Enforcer Category:One-Man Army Category:Guardians Category:Honorable Category:Strategic Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Arrogant Category:Kidnapper Category:Necessary Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tragic Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Revived Category:Mutated Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Elementals Category:Evil Creation